to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol1/Chapter17/Threats
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28328640 |chapternumwp=540159629 }} Summary Warrod tells them that Tartaros was a guild of demon worshippers that was rumored to have a demon from one of the Books of Zeref at their command. They hurried back home to let Master Makarov know of the results of their mission as well as alert him to the new threat. The trip back is made uncomfortable by Lucy's behavior and they are all happy to get home. Natsu and Gray stay back to discuss whether they want to diclose their relationship to the guild. Gray is concerned about how they will be treated whereas Natsu doesn't care at all about what people will think. He rationalizes that he'll be treated differently regardless due to his pregnancy. Gray decides to keep it a secret for now. They start walking back towards the guild when they hear Romeo calling for them. He tells them that Tiamat attacked while they were gone and both mages race back. They survey the damage to the guild and Natsu panics when he can't find Rogue, thinking that Tiamat has taken him. He begins to have a panic attack and Gray holds on to his hand to try to calm him down. Sting assures him that Justin teleported him to safety. Sting notices their joined hands and realizes that Gray is the person that Gajeel had been referring to. Makarov becomes concerned and tries to get Natsu to go see Porlyusica but he refuses. He asks Makarov to continue telling them what had happened. Makarov does skipping over the part where Tiamat had been looking for Natsu as well so as not to upset him. Laxus feels ashamed of himself for having given Tiamat his magic so Freed grabs a request from the board and he and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe leave the guild. Natsu sees that everyone is looking at him strangely and tries to puzzle out the meaning. He quickly realizes that Tiamat must have been looking for him as well. He asks what else happened and Gajeel tries to evade his question. Natsu demands answers and Gajeel admits that she had been looking for him and had told everyone about his condition. He tells him that he thought that Tiamat had been planning on taking Natsu back with her. Natsu reaches for the image of his family that he saw in his dream. He is determined to make that dream a reality. He becomes angry and protective, determined not to let Tiamat destroy his dream he unconsciously goes into Dragon Force. Gray tries to calm his mate down but is not able to get through to him. Wendy is finally successful and Cana hits him with a sleep card. Makarov uses his Giant Magic to carry him to the infirmary. Gajeel tells Gray that they need to come up with a way for his claim on Natsu to supersede Tiamat's soon. She is determined to take Natsu and the kid away and she is not going to stop until she gets what she wants. They are both at a loss as to how to manage that. Team Natsu informs Makarov of the results of their mission as well as the information that Warrod had given them on the Tartaros guild. Sting and Makarov determine it's time for them to call in the to help with Tiamat. rushed into the guild holding a newspaper. He yells at them that the Magic Council is gone. Magic Used In This Chapter: Natsu: * Cana: * Makarov: * Category:Vol1 Chapters